


I Need You

by broken_sunshine



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 20:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9624101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: After, finding out something JJ needs Spencer more than ever, but Spencer isn't sure he can be there for her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or the characters.

JJ looked at the paper in her hand over and over again. It couldn't be right. She couldn't be pregnant. Her and Reid had never talked about having children or not. How would he react? Would he be mad? Would he still love her? 

She heard a knock at her door. She looked up and saw Reid at the door. "Hey, you ready?" He asked her.

She shoved the paper into her desk and smiled at him. "Um, yeah. Just let me grab my stuff." 

He came over to her desk. "What was that paper?"

"Oh, um, it was nothing." She quickly told him.

"JJ, what's going on? You haven't been yourself lately." He sat on her desk and took her hands in his. "Talk, to me. What's going on?" She looked down. Spencer gently put a finger under her chin and lifted her head. "JJ, did something happen at the doctors?"

"Yeah." She confessed. 

"What happened?" 

"Um," JJ tried to think of a way to say it, but she couldn't.

Spencer's eyes got big all the sudden, "Is it cancer?"

"N-" JJ tried to answer, but he just kept talking. 

"Oh, no. It's stage four isn't it?"

"I don't ha-"

Spencer grabbed her by the shoulders. "I'm going be here the whole time. However, much time you have left, I'll be there every minute of it."

Finally he let her talk. "That's great, Spence, but I don't have cancer." 

"Then what's wrong?" 

"I'm pregnant." She announced.

"Oh, wow. Um, it's mine?" She nodded her head. "Shit."

"You're not happy?" It was more of a statement than a question, but she still wanted an answer.

"Not really." He honestly tells her. "I just need a few days to think things through. I'm scared."

JJ scuffed, "You're scared? How do you think I feel? I'm the pregnant one! I'm terrified."

"JJ, I'm sorry I just need a few days to get used to this." 

"I don't get that, Reid. I have to deal with this and I need you." 

"Just a few days. Please. My Mom hasn't been well and I just need to go take care of her." Then he left. 

JJ went and sat at her desk. She stared at nothing for a moment then she began to sob.


End file.
